


〖玲珑衍生〗以药救病［1］

by Phaseone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaseone/pseuds/Phaseone
Summary: *我就是单纯想看9088被养不熟的楠崽子花式惩／罚*自行车warning





	〖玲珑衍生〗以药救病［1］

**Author's Note:**

> *我就是单纯想看9088被养不熟的楠崽子花式惩／罚  
> *自行车warning

他回过头，在模糊的夜色中凝视着孩子那双十分干净的、琥珀似的茶色眼睛，舒展开尚显稚嫩的眉眼，瞳孔里的冰冷被风一吹就褪的一干二净。到底还年轻，情绪来的快去的也快。

 

“你跟不跟我走？”

 

——————————————

 

张九龄蒙了尘的回忆刚被揭开一角，人还处于伤春悲秋的易感期。难得心里面琢磨出一丝沧桑，感叹时光如梭光阴似箭三十年河东三十年河西。

而他几乎是无意识地低头，瞥见身后压过来的一团模糊的黑影，心里一怵，腿都还没来得及迈开，就被人从后面揪着领子拽了个踉跄，动作急切而猛烈地推到另一边的墙壁上，砸了个头皮发麻眼冒金星，太阳穴直突突。

 

“我操你……唔！”

 

唇上的高热触感让他顾不得龇牙咧嘴喊疼，骂人的话说了一半被堵了回去，听上去意思有点不对。他是彻底受了惊吓，心想自己还真是那什么颜祸水，陪酒被下药不成老天爷都看不下去，非得派个祖宗下来叫自己清白不保身败名裂。

 

成，今儿就是个要失身的命啊。他从心里感叹时运不济，流年不利，觉得自己怕是出门没看黄历，命里有点儿犯太岁。

 

对方察觉到张九龄竟然在这种时候都能走个拐了十七八个弯的神，有些始料不及，于是只好暂时结束了这个凶猛的吻，报复性地在张九龄的唇上咬了一口，留下一圈牙印，然后又凑上去继续方才毫无章法的恶行。

 

极淡的血腥味儿在两个人湿热的口腔里肆无忌惮地蔓延开来，掺和进激烈的牙齿碰撞和舌头纠缠，把张九龄唇齿舌间仅存的一点限流空气夺了个干干净净，大有吸尘器有过而不及的趋势。

 

他喘不过气，指甲掐进对方结实的手臂里拼命推，奈何自己一米七八的身高在这人面前没有一点优势，对方至少比他高出一个头，在黑暗中以近乎压迫的视角居高临下地看着他。

 

等到对方终于松了口，张九龄才呼吸到珍贵的新鲜空气，又被人按着翻了个身重新压在墙上，紧接着眼前压过来一团黑，他知道自己是被蒙住了眼睛。

 

“……？”惊吓和幸福同时来的太快，一波三折，没点硬骨头实在经受不起。

 

他是喜欢男的，可不代表他好霸王硬上弓这口。露天做爱，总归脸皮太薄。

 

可这人根本不管张九龄愿不愿意，不由分说将他两只手压在头顶，一只手空出来，沿着宽松的衣服下摆摸进去，流连忘返地在流畅的腰线处腻歪了一会儿，修长的手指顺着腰窝继续往下滑，裹着冷气用力揉捏着他柔软的臀，意味实在不能明显地在闭塞的臀缝周围试探。

 

“我操……嗯……”

 

张九龄大惊失色，心说这他妈也太狠了点儿吧？自己要是再不给点回应简直就不是人。

 

于是他手脚并用地挣扎着，只是才动了一下，就立刻僵在原地不敢造次。对方惩罚性地一口咬在他的右耳垂上，手指擦着边堪堪挤进去一个指节，这还没完，大有继续深入的趋势。

 

穴口被拉扯的疼痛和羞耻的酥麻感从尾椎骨一直上升到大脑皮层的每一个神经元，眼前的黑暗和脸上的潮湿让张九龄心生一点微妙的恐惧，却依然为了心里那点自尊和羞耻感紧咬着嘴唇，不肯发出一点声音。或许是被他刚烈的行为举止逗乐了，他听见身后的人在耳边低低地笑了一下，耳根子都快酥了，下身一痛，对方又加进去一根手指。

 

这人好像极熟悉张九龄的身体，手指顺着窄道滑进去，顶开层层涌过来的软肉，没有丝毫犹豫地按在深处的凸起上。位置精准，力道巧妙，张九龄这声呻吟想不叫出来都不行。他听见自己喉咙里的气流，心说完蛋，这把可能要玩儿完。

 

然后一声细喘顺着喉管扭了个七拐八拐的弯，擦着牙齿舌根溢了出来，如洪水猛兽，如风狂雨骤，根本控制不住。

 

“停……别，别动那里……呃……”

张九龄觉得自己有病。

 

明明是被强的那个，现在却快感和痛感参半，从中竟然还得出一点欢场纵欲释放天性的愉悦感。疼是真的，舒服也是真的，除却刚开始短暂的不适之外，扩张了没多久就被真刀真枪填满，胀痛感顶着胃，巨物蹭着黏滑幼嫩的肠壁直捣黄龙，次次都与敏感点萍水相逢，打声招呼后继续深入，不怀好意地持续撞击着闭塞的生殖腔口。

 

张九龄想哭，又想笑。他不知道这场荒唐的性爱是不是老天爷怜惜他时日不多而送给他的意外礼物，只好在暧昧的水声和越发清晰的囊袋拍打臀部的声音中时断时续地呻吟，夹杂着顺理成章的泣音，从前A爆了的小黑总现在格外惹人怜。

 

突然对方好像累了似的，停在里面不动了，性器深埋在穴道里，软肉争先恐后地涌上去，撑的内壁都变得平滑。张九龄实在受不了这样搞，忍不住动了动腰，扭过头压着嗓子，以近乎恳求的声音断断续续道：“你，你别停里面……出去……”

 

结果就是就被人给抱了起来，连那东西都没抽出去，碾着紧致的肠壁转了一圈，又压在墙上。对方温热的鼻息渐近，喘着气来了一句：“我看你也不是很专心，我动不动也无所谓啊。”说罢，顶进去更深，几乎到了胃，“我呢，我就停这儿，你想要就自己动吧。”

不带这么玩儿的吧？

 

张九龄实在难过，可是身体的渴求大过一切，只好搂着对方的肩膀，蹭着墙壁，自己一上一下缓缓地动。这姿势着实难受，够累人的，尤其后背蹭着墙，湿漉漉的触感把衣服黏着皮肉，下面裤子褪了一半，不过全是水和浊液，他生性洁癖，要在平日里衣服脏了一点儿都要立刻扔进洗衣机里，这功夫却也顾不上那么多了。

 

张九龄每动一下，都能感受到对方的东西在自己体内恶意地向上顶。本来自己动就足够了，加上对方这么一掺和，只会把已经很可怕的深度徒增距离。他可不想和人做了个爱就得上胃出血，得不偿失。

 

“听说，”不知又折腾多久，那人突兀的开口，“你以前是个唱戏的？”

这话可触了张九龄的雷电，以前的那些光辉已经不在，他自己不提，别人也别提，太伤人心。这话问的他心里一阵酸，动作都缓了下来，没有方才那么专心致志了。大概是觉察到张九龄的不对劲儿，那人沉默了一会，伸手捏住了他的下巴，凑过去给了一个深吻，吻的张九龄脸涨红起来，吐息越发不稳。

“……要不跟了我，让你找回那些你想要的？”

他想要的。张九龄想，他想要的太多了。他想要台下观众的叫好和掌声，还想要师父的评定，想要一个稳定的工作，想给领回来的孩子和自己一个不需要颠沛流离的家。夜色里星辰如长河，张九龄漂亮的眼睛里落了星辰，哪怕被蒙住也掩盖不了那些亮起来又黯淡下去的转瞬即逝的光华。

“我想要的，你恐怕给不了。”

对方顿了一下，把他按在怀里，犬牙落在颈侧，认真而用力地落下一个炽热的吻，像是给他做了个属于自己的标记。

“怎么就给不了？”张九龄听见那人笑了，“我说我能给你，就一定能。”

 

于是他陷在新一轮的情事中，任由自己疯狂地沉溺，简直越来越无法自拔。

 

我是疯了。张九龄想，我因为一个把我强了的人的一句话动心了。


End file.
